Blame
by MaeveMonster
Summary: When you have nothing left but a filthy past, what's to stop the end?


As I sat on the floor of my bathroom, my eye lids felt too heavy to hold open much longer. I looked at the mess of red on the floor and the scissors in my right hand. I was exhausted, and I could feel the oblivion coming closer.

I snapped back to reality for one more minute. That's all I could give the world. One more minute was all I had left in me. I had to tell them why I was doing this.

I dipped my finger in the blood on the cold tile floor and staggered to my feet, using the edge of the counter for support. I dragged my finger across the mirror and wrote "It's his fault" before collapsing to the floor again.

I smiled to myself. Soon, if anyone cared to look, they'd find me here, cold and unmoving. They'd see the mirror and know immediately who I was talking about. Or who knows? Maybe they wouldn't. It doesn't matter to me. As long as HE knows.

I could feel my thought process slowing. Even thinking made me tired. I decided to let the darkness take me. I closed my eyes, as if I were to fall asleep. Except this time I will sleep forever.

The last thing I remember from that night in the bathroom was my vision going fuzzy as a tall figure walked into the room and froze, shocked.

I woke lying face up on a bed with my arms at my sides in a dimly lit room. From what I could see the walls were painted dark red and bare of any hangings. There was one window, but the curtains were pulled closed. Is this what Heaven is like? No, this must be Hell.

"This isn't Hell, Melody."

That voice. No, not that voice. Any voice but that voice. This MUST be Hell.

And I have to get out.

I whipped out of the bed and sprinted for the door, but before I could get there I ran into someone's arm. The arm grabbed my waist and spun me to face away from it's owner. He held my wrists behind my back, but I ripped them out of his grasp and ran. Not to the door or anywhere specific, really. Just away. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I attempted to leap over the bed, but caught my ankle on the edge and tumbled onto the floor. Within seconds he had me pinned. I fought and fought and fought, but to no avail. He eventually ended up straddling my hips and holding my wrists to the floor so that my arms were stretched on either side of my body.

He leaned his face to my neckline and trailed his nose from my chest to my right ear. I arched my back to try to throw him off, but it didn't work. He was too heavy. He whispered in my ear.

"Well isn't this nice, Melody?"

I hissed at him. What? What did I just do?

He laughed darkly. "Down, Kitty."

His nose was still at my ear and he moved his mouth down my neck slightly before inhaling deeply. I gasped as I sensed a searing pain in the side of my neck. Then, the strangest feeling came over me and it wasn't all that unpleasant. I felt like the life was being taken out of me through my neck. Surprisingly, I liked it.

The strange sensation continued until I was so weak I could barely keep my eyes open. He finally pulled away slightly before licking the wound on my neck. It sealed immediately.

He leaped off of me and ran in a blur to the other side of the room. I slowly stood up, using the edge of the bed for support because I was still light headed.

"Your turn." He smirked from the opposite corner of the room.

What? My turn for what? I was completely lost. Then I remembered. I have to get out of here.

I ran for the door, but, yet again, he blocked my way out. I stopped a few feet from him. He smiled at me before saying

"Maybe this will help." He took from his pocket a razor blade. He held up his wrist and sliced a shallow cut across the inside.

My eyes locked on it. The smell of the blood reached my nose and I couldn't stop myself. I raced towards him, but he sprinted away.

"Ah ah ah, you gotta work for this. Come and get it."

I was tired of his games. I used all of the strength I had left in me and ran to him. He tried to get away, but I grabbed his shirt collar and swung him around to slam him on the wall. He fell to the floor, his shirt ripped from the abuse. I straddled his lap the way he did me and I grabbed his wrists. They were both intact with no cuts. I held them above his head and leaned into his neck before biting down. I wouldn't have stopped until he was dry as a desert, but after about five minutes he pulled his wrists free and grabbed my waist.

"That's the Melody I know." He whispered in my ear.

He pushed me off of him and swung me against the wall. He stepped closer, trapping me. He, in fact, was so close that our legs were touching up and down the fronts. He was using his hands to brace himself on either side of my head. I hissed again. What? Did I just... Drink his blood? What's happening?

"You're fine Mel. Look at me. You're fine. I promise"

"Like you kept your promises before." I spat.

"I know we have a less than pretty past, but if you ever trust me on anything again, trust me on this. You will be fine as long as you do what I say."

"And what DO you say, asshole?"

He smirked. "You are a vampire. I am one too."

Alright. He's insane. I must be in Hell. Yup, I remember. I died.

"Yes, you did die, but it wasn't too late for me to save you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Did you not see what you just did?! You DRANK from me."

"No, this is my punishment for killing myself. I get to stay here in Hell forever. This is just some illusion to torture me."

"Quite the imagination you have, don't you? Listen this isn't Hell and it isn't an illusion. This is REAL. Here,"

He took the rip in his shirt and ripped it the rest of the way down. It fell to the floor, and I stared. Not at his incredibly toned abs and chest, but at the series of scars that spelled a word from he top right to his left hip. It was the word "Monster."

"Touch it," He said.

I just stared at him.

"Go on. If it's real would you believe me?"

"No, but It might sway me a bit..."

I lifted my hand hesitantly. He took it and guided it the rest of the way there. The scarred part was rough and a lighter color than the rest of him. I gasped. It was cold.

"This is definitely Hell." I whispered.

Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but I was against a wall. I closed my eyes and sighed. The good memories from our dark past were coming back. I missed this. This feeling of connection. It felt good to be back with him, if even just for a moment. He pulled back. We had been making out for several minutes, but neither of us were gasping for air. Must be a vampire thing. We don't need to breath, I guess.

"So you ARE starting to believe me." he smirked.

"I figure that something like THAT doesn't show up in Hell too often."

He smiled and leaned in again, except this time for my neck. I hissed as he bit down under my ear, but relaxed as the pleasant feeling came back. I sighed and my knees buckled. He caught me and lowered me to the floor, never taking his lips from my throat. He laid on top of me until he finished and licked the wound clean. I flipped him over. MY turn.

He laughed. "Go ahead."

I hesitated. Can he read my mind? He's replied several times to things that I haven't said out loud...

"Yes I can," he said.

Oh. I'll have to control what I think about around him.

I leaned in and bit down like before. It tasted so good. I almost couldn't stop. Again he grabbed my waist and, this time lightly, pulled me off of him.

'You have a lot to learn.' I jumped a little at the sound of his voice in my head. 'and if you don't learn it right, you can blame me.'

And so my new life began.


End file.
